1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and assemblies for bedding structures including mattress arrangement and bed frame structures in which to encase said mattresses.
2. The Prior Art
Key determinants for the function of a mattress include comfort, aesthetics, and stability. Furthermore these determinants are measured not on an initial basis, but over an extended period of years of use.
Traditional forms of mattresses, including sleeping mats filled with natural materials, were subsequently replaced by more comfortable resilient materials used, such as polyurethane foam, foam latex, air and even water, in order to provide a homogeneous material which will provide long time stability and comfort to the user.
The difficulty with these homogeneous materials is the lack of resilient behavior, with these materials tending to absorb the load and so sacrificing comfort for long term stability. In any event, the polymer materials, such as latex and polyurethane, still lack long term effectiveness as the material is eventually broken down, to deform into set shapes, such as the user's body shape, or flattening down and otherwise diminishing in comfort.
Whilst involving a higher degree of assembly, alternative construction using springs represents the higher end of the mattress market. This premium is due to the cumulative benefits of distributing load to the individual spring units, which provides greater resilience and prevents deformed shapes. The springs, therefore, provide a mattress with longer term comfort and stability.
The drawback of a spring mattress, however, is its load carrying capacity. Because the springs are of metal construction, if a user is too heavy, the springs in the preferred sleeping position will eventually fatigue and deform. Alternatively, if a bed having stiffer springs is used and the user is underweight, the mattress will lack comfort through being too hard. Thus, conventional spring construction requires a balance between the stiffness of the springs and the weight of the user.
A mattress having multiple foam layers instead of springs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,556. The patent places above foam base 10, 50, one or more indented fiber layers or other such three dimensional engineered material layers having a plurality of resilient members 76 over the base 10, 50. Such engineered materials may include three dimensioned fiber layer networks made from textile fibers that have projections and optional depressions, or other such structures, for example, spring or spring-like protrusions may be used. Typically, two to four such layers 60 are provided as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 2A. The foam base 10, 50 and the plurality of layers 60 are then encased in a cover 62 as shown in FIG. 2.
Further, encapsulating the mattress will typically be some form of structure to retain the mattress in place. The function of such a structure will vary widely and include aesthetics, the ability to retain the mattress in a single location, a support for bedroom furniture and other such uses.
A mattress having an air/foam mattress matrix assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,027. The mattress includes an air mattress with a plurality of compressible and expandable members extending upwardly from the base. The expandable members have a cylindrical shape with a flat top that can be adjusted vertically by increasing the pressure therein. The expandable members are contained within a foam restraining member. However, the mattress does not include a bed frame to contain the mattress.
The side walls used to construct the bed frame structure are typically wooden and sometimes coated in a polyurethane foam. Given the desired longevity of the mattress, the structure encapsulating the mattress is expected to maintain its structural and aesthetic function for at least as long.
However, typical construction of the bed frame structure will exhibit damage through wear and tear. Further, it is susceptible to damage from insect infestation, such as termites and borers, not to mention warping of the side walls, particularly in humid conditions. Thus, the longevity of the bed frame structure is often diminished functionally and frequently diminished aesthetically.